falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Ranger Sequoia
|weight =4 |value =1200 |quests =Return to Sender |edid =WeapNVRangerSequoia |baseid = }} The Ranger Sequoia is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics This large, double-action revolver is a rare, scopeless variant of the hunting revolver. It is used exclusively by the New California Republic Rangers, and is carried only by an NCR Veteran Ranger after 20 years of service. This revolver features a dark finish with intricate engravings etched all around the weapon. Engraved along the barrel are the words "For Honorable Service," and "Against All Tyrants." The hand grip bears the symbol of the NCR Rangers, a bear, and a brass plate attached to the bottom that reads "20 Years." Despite being a one-handed revolver, this is not a holdout weapon, meaning that, even at a Sneak skill of 100, it will not pass a search when entering a weapon-free location, such as a casino, where you are asked to turn over your weapons. Durability The Ranger Sequoia can fire a total of about 395 standard rounds, the equivalent of 79 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variants * Hunting revolver - a less powerful, yet more valuable scoped variant of the Ranger Sequoia. * Hunting revolver (GRA) - essentially the same as the regular hunting revolver, except for its potential to be modded. Comparison Locations * Camp Golf - owned by Chief Hanlon. It can be picked up after his suicide in Return to Sender, but is marked as stealing. * It can also be obtained from NCR Veteran Rangers, who have this weapon once the player has reached level 16. Notes * Despite being a very powerful and exceedingly rare weapon, it is actually worth very little in the way of caps. Behind the scenes The Ranger Sequoia is based on the Magnum Research BFR with elements taken from the Bison Bull as well.http://web.archive.org/web/20130209011941/formspring.me/JESawyer/q/420674336173608655 J.E. Sawyer Bugs * Sometimes the hammer will get stuck and appear pulled back, like the hammer on the .357 Magnum revolver and Lucky. It will return to normal after reloaded or shot. * The cylinder may sometimes glitch when reloading and not open or release bullets, but it is merely an aesthetic glitch. Unequipping and reequipping the weapon can fix the glitch. * If loading a saved game from the main menu in which you have the Ranger Sequoia equipped and drawn, the reload animation takes twice as long as normal. This can be solved by simply switching to another gun and then back again. * Equipping this gun after wielding the Gatling laser in 3rd person mode shows the electron charge pack on the sequoia. * Even after stealing the ranger sequoia, dropping it and picking it back up will result in Karma loss. * Occasionally, drawing the weapon from your hip or equipping it will cause it to show up without the rounded back portion of the cylinder or the hammer, instead there will be a silver knob on the back of the gun. Only switching ammunition types will fix this, and then only until the next time you unequip and reequip or reholster and redraw the weapon. * In some games, a glitch will happen when Hanlon's dead body and Ranger Sequoia will disappear, leaving you unable to retrieve the seqouia in this fashion. They can still be received from NCR Veteran Rangers though. * Occasionally, the weapon's model file may turn it invisible when dropped, making it difficult to find. It can, however, still be looted and used. Sounds Gallery Ranger Sequoia 01.jpg RangerSequoiaInscription .png|Inscription down reverse side of barrel. RangerSequoiaBaseplate.png|Brass plate on the bottom of the hand grip. Category:Fallout: New Vegas Guns skill weapons de:Ranger Sequoia es:Secuoya ranger pt:Ranger Sequoia ru:«Секвойя» рейнджера uk:«Секвоя» рейнджера zh:遊騎兵紅杉